By Hand Not Word (Versión en Español)
by la23trenzas
Summary: Escena perdida del capítulo 5 de la primera temporada de Sonic X ("Engañando a Knuckles" en el doblaje Castellano). Amy no puede entender por qué Sonic no está enfadado con Knuckles por atacarle. Sonic tiene sus razones pero no palabras para explicarlas.


**Esta historia pertenece al usuario Awdures y ha sido traducido con su consentimiento por la23trenzas.**

 **Si estáis interesados en leer el fanfic original, podéis buscarlo bajo el mismo nombre o por el nombre del autor.**

* * *

 **Tiendo a pensar que todas las historias de Sonic deberían llevar (más concretamente, las opciones de FFNet) la etiqueta de 'versión de la realidad' adjuntada, hay muchas contradicciones. Esto es Sonic X. Nunca me había fijado del todo, pero en ausencia de nuevos fics que leer le he vuelto a dar una oportunidad y hay un episodio que podría haber sido fabuloso con el doble de longitud y con un poco más de profundidad. El capítulo 5 de la primera temporada "Engañando a Knuckles/ Cracking Knuckles" en el doblaje español/ inglés fue uno de ellos.**

 **Si, Knuckles estaba bastante convencido de que Sonic era culpable, pero fue demasiado fácil, la actuación de Eggman era terrible y demasiado rápida. La historia de Eggman de que Sonic no quería regresar es inicialmente convincente: Sonic realmente demuestra una total falta de urgencia por volver en este punto de la serie, e incluso en este episodio la única razón por la que capturan a Tails y a los demás es porque Sonic está dando vueltas por ahí y, cuando llega, se lanza a pelear con Knuckles corroborando sin querer lo que Eggman le había dicho a Knuckles. Esto está construido en un marco de tiempo más largo y un Eggman menos OTT, aunque hubiera funcionado sin hacer que Knux pareciera tan tonto. Así que, en favor de este fic, voy a pretender que fue así…**

* * *

Sonic observó como Amy regañaba a Knuckles hasta que lo perdieron de vista antes de regresar con el grupo.

"¿De verdad vas a dejar que se vaya así?" Le exigió.

Sonic alzó un oído. "¡Amy, el día que tenga que hacer que Knuckles haga o deje de hacer algo estaremos en serios problemas!"

"¡Pero si te atacó! ¡Y ayudó a Eggman! ¿Cómo puedes no estar enfadado?"

Sonic se encogió de hombros. "Demasiado esfuerzo."

Amy frunció el ceño y Sonic suspiró.

"Mira, es como lo que le dije a Chris sobre aquella esmeralda la semana pasada. Cometió un error y lo arregló, no es para tanto."

"¿Qué no es para tanto?" Gritó mientras Sonic aplanaba las orejas sobre su cabeza. Como podría explicarle a Amy, que era tan nueva en la lucha contra Eggman, que apenas había sido tocada por ella y que estaba tan segura de que, pasara lo que pasara, Sonic llegaría para salvar el día en el último minuto. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que mientras más grandes sean tus metas, mayores serán los errores que probablemente cometerás y mayores serán las consecuencias?

Él mismo cometía errores, Knuckles cometía errores, ambos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para arreglarlos y luego ambos tenían sus propias estrategias para evitar tener que lidiar con la culpa. Sonic adoptaba una actitud de suprema seguridad: "todo era parte del plan", "nunca dudé". Knuckles simplemente los ignoraba, nunca se explicaba y nunca se disculpaba.

"Pero no se ha disculpado." Protestó Amy.

"Si, bueno, ¿desde cuándo Knuckles ha tenido buenos modales?" Sonic se encogió de hombros otra vez.

Para ser honestos, ninguno de ellos tenía buenos modales. O eran de los que daban discursitos. Una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común era la creencia inquebrantable de que las acciones hablaban más que las propias palabras. Knuckles sabía que ese robot explotaría en su cara y lo hizo de todos modos para solucionar el error que había cometido. No había nada que las palabras pudieran agregar a eso.

La mirada que compartieron cuando Sonic había saltado hacia la explosión para salvarlo había sido una disculpa más que suficiente, si es que hacía falta. La falta de sorpresa en la cara de Knuckles. Que no intentara agarrar él mismo el brazo de Sonic. Esa tranquila confianza de que Sonic no lo iba a soltar. Esa tranquilidad era la más efectiva prueba de confianza reparada, más que cualquier palabra incómoda.

Por supuesto, Sonic no podía explicarle esto con las suficientes palabras. Tampoco tenía ningún interés en hacerlo.

Aun así, Amy seguía sumamente indignada.

"¡Y ni siquiera te dio las gracias!"

Esta vez realmente tuvo que reírse. "Me sonrió, ¿verdad? Eso cuenta como una horda de aplausos y una lluvia de regalos de Knuckles."

Aparentemente sin argumentos, Amy soltó un ruido indignado y se alejó, como si ahora fuera Sonic quien hubiera herido su sentido de la educación.

"¿Sabes? ¡A veces realmente sois iguales!" Gritó como despedida.

"Oye" Protestó por puro reflejo. "¡Ese comentario me ofende!"

Pero no era verdad. Realmente no.


End file.
